csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Closing an account
---- __NOSHAREDHELP__ Closing your account is a process by which your account is disabled and cannot be used. Because of the way Fandom works, Staff members cannot delete and/or entirely remove accounts. Alternatives to disabling If you feel you need to leave or quit Fandom, you can just stop using your account. You may want to consider leaving a message on your user and user talk pages before doing this to let other community members know you have left. To no longer receive emails from Fandom, you can remove or change the email address in your . If you want to be sure your account cannot be used by you again, you can also scramble your password so that you won't know it. Removing your email and scrambling your password can both be done by visiting . Together, they have the same effect as closing your account. You are also able to rename your account. Please see for more details. Disabling an account If you feel the above cannot be an option for you for various reasons, Fandom Staff can disable the account for you. ;What this does: *Scrambles your password into a randomly generated gibberish. *Changes "real name" in your account preferences to Account disabled. *Removes your profile picture completely (changes back to default profile picture). *Makes your account disabled internally (this shows on and other places). ;What this does NOT do: *Remove your username from any edit histories. *Remove your username from any logs (such as moves). *Remove any pages you have created. *Remove any edits you have made to any page. *Release the name for another user to use later. How to request If you feel disabling is absolutely needed, contact the Fandom Community Support team by using the Contact Fandom link at the bottom of any page. *On the main contact page, click the Disable my account link under Account changes. *Read the information at the top of the disabling page to ensure you understand what an account disabling does. **If need be, reread this help page linked to under the Contact Fandom header. *If you are sure that you want to disable your account, click the option saying you have read this page and the option confirming you want your account disabled. *Click the Close my account button. **You will be signed out of your account at this time. *You will have 30 days to change your mind and request that your account be reactivated by signing in to the account and following the instructions you will see. After this 30 day period, your account will be permanently closed and you will no longer be able to reactivate it. **At this point, this change is permanent. No backup of this private information is kept after an account is disabled. How to cancel a request *Simply sign in to your username within 30 days with your normal username and password. **You will be redirected to a Reactivate my account special page. *Click the Reactivate my account button. **You will receive a confirmation email at the email associated with your account. *Follow the link in the email to successfully reactivate your account. See also * *Choosing Fandom Further help and feedback